Inuyasha Drabble
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Just a little mini moment between Kagome and Inuyasha. It's no biggie, just something I wrote when I was bored. Enjoy! :P


"You're not really wearing that are you?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's too…messy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

This was a typical conversation between them. There was hardly a time when they didn't argue. It was a wonder they could even tolerate being around one another, let alone date. From listening to them talk, you would think they hated each other. Secretly, though, they felt differently…

"It's just not nice enough for where we're going, okay."

"Why should it be 'nice'?"

"Just…because! Just listen to me for once and change your clothes, Inuyasha!"

"Maybe I just won't go. How'd you like **that**?...Damn it, hold on…"

Exhausting, I know. I mean, how can they sit there and bicker, when deep down they love each other like crazy? It's almost painful to watch. But something tells me things are about to change…

"Are you ready?"

"I'm coming…Damn..."

"Inu-Inuyasha…you look…"

"Listen Kagome, I don't care what you think--"

"You look wonderful!"

"Keh! Whatever…"

Whoa. Where was the sudden change? One minute they were arguing, and the next, she's complimenting him. And no harsh words from him either. Let's rewind and take a closer look…

...&...

Kagome Higurashi sat on her couch, her heeled toe tapping on the wood floor. In her hand she clutched her purse. She glanced at the clock on the wall every few minutes, sighing when she did so. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she would occasionally smooth it down or twirl strands of hair in her finger.

Her nervous anxiety was almost palpable. Finally, she heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming down the hallway into the sitting room. She perked up and smoothed down her dress. She looked toward the entryway expectantly.

When Inuyasha Taisho stepped into the room, Kagome's happiness seemed to deflate like a cold balloon. She frowned and leaned back as her date came in and stood in front of her, his arms folded. He had his eyebrow quirked, as if to silently ask, "What's your problem?"

She sighed. "You're not really wearing that are you?" She thought he would at least try and dress up for their first date! She thought as she looked at his outfit with a sad look in her eyes.

He huffed and looked down at his red short sleeve shirt. It had a rip on the left sleeve (probably from fighting) and the collar had a stain on it (probably from eating like a pig…as usual). His jeans were obviously dirty, with grass stains on the knees and a hole on the leg. He looked as if he just went outside and rolled around on the ground!

This didn't seem to faze him though. "What's wrong with it?" he asked defensively.

Kagome held out her arm to indicate the stains and the rips. "It's too messy." She told him, almost incredulous that he couldn't see how dingy and gross his clothes were.

Inuyasha wasn't one to take an insult lightly. Immediately his temper flared up as he replied angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome rubbed her temples, trying to remain calm. She wanted so badly to get up and knock some sense into him. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"It's just not nice enough for where we're going, okay." She tried to sound calm when she spoke, but her voice had a harshness to it that clearly stated, "I'm right, so deal with it."

Inuyasha was, at this point, quite frustrated. He couldn't understand what the deal was. What was all the fuss over his clothes? He squinted at her in a look of suspicion.

"Why should it be 'nice'?" he countered. It sounded reasonable to him. Apparently, though, this was the wrong thing to say.

Kagome's eyes were blazing with an inner fire as she balled her fists. "Just…because!" she exclaimed loudly. "Just listen to me for once and change you clothes, Inuyasha!" She didn't want to, but she ended up sounding like an angry parent reprimanding her child.

Inuyasha, like a wounded puppy, could think of only one thing to do: pout. And so he did.

"Maybe I just won't go." He huffed and turned away. "How'd you like **that**?"

Kagome stared at his back in shock. She didn't know what to think. She had gone a little far when she yelled at him…but it was there first date. He could at least try and look nice for her, right? She wanted to say something, apologize at least, but before she could, she heard him mumble,

"Damn it…Hold on…"

In an instant he was out of the room, his foot steps moving down the hallway then up the stairs to his room. Kagome sighed and leaned back against the couch in defeat. She knew he was going upstairs to change, but inside she felt like a real jerk. She didn't like yelling at him, and this time he really seemed mad at her.

She sat there, this time trying to come up with a way to tell him how sorry she was. Quicker than she expected, she heard his footsteps again as they came down the stairs. His footsteps were slower this time, and instead of waiting for him to come in, Kagome got up and walked down the hall to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

She couldn't help but call to him as he came down the stairs, "Are you ready?" she winced when she heard his reply,

"I'm coming…Damn."

Kagome was about to retort that he didn't have to be such a jerk when she finally saw him at the bottom of the stairs.

She almost didn't believe it. She had no idea he could look so…gorgeous! Of course, she'd always thought he was handsome, in a rugged, boyish way. But now…she could barely form a complete sentence as he came toward her.

"Inu-Inuyasha…you look…" She was going to say 'great', but words failed her.

"Listen Kagome," he began, thinking she only had more to tell him about how 'messy' he looked. "I don't care what you think--"

Before he could finish, Kagome had come up to him and flung her arms around him, crying, "You look wonderful!"

Inuyasha was stunned. All he had done was put on some of Sesshomaru's clothes from work. He looked down at the top of her raven head, watching her pull him closer. He blushed madly when he realized how beautiful she looked in her dress, and how good she smelled.

"Keh! Whatever…" he whispered, just barely loud enough for Kagome to hear.

She heard him, and let a slow smile take hold of her features. She held him tighter and breathed a sigh. He was so great…She hated it when they fought, but moments like these…they certainly made up for it.

Her joy was even further heightened when he brought up his arms and returned her embrace. She loved the feeling of his arms around hers.

"You smell nice." He murmured into her hair, sending shivers down her spine.

Kagome blushed slightly, but decided not to start anything. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She replied.

"Even though you're perfume smells like crap."

...&...

What a sweet little moment. Too bad Inuyasha had to shut off his dog-boy mouth. When will he learn? (Sighs and looks longingly into the distance). Maybe some day, pup. Maybe someday…

Oh, and this isn't a continuous story, I just wanted to write a little nonsense. It's just something I wrote when I was bored. I have no imagination lately. It's the holidays. They drain me. I'm too busy seeing movies and dreaming about winter break. My mind can only do so much! He he…but I will try harder next time.

Until then, Ja!

&Niiroke&


End file.
